marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hutsu (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Gabriele | First = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 5 | Last = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Hutsu was a spy for Imperial Japan during World War II. By 1942, he and his fellow spies had set themselves up as a sleepwalking cult operating just outside of New York City. Targeting those troubled with sleep-walking, not only those involved in American defense. Hutsu developed a special perfume that allowed him to influence those who were sleeping to reveal their secrets or carry out his orders. One such victim was Captain Corbin of the United States Army. Corbin faced court martial when he was caught seemingly selling secrets to the enemy. With Corbin's usefulness having come to an end, Hutsu used his perfume to order the sleep-walking Corbin to walk off the ledge outside of his apartment. Corbin's actions were seen by the Angel who failed in preventing Corbin from jumping to his death. Hutsu lingered on the scene long enough for the Angel to notice him and become suspicious. Hutsu then returned to his hideout where he began working on American spy Dorothy Ray in order to learn her secrets. This process was interrupted by the Angel who had tracked Hutsu to his hideout. During the ensuing fight, the Angel was exposed to Hutsu's gas and put under the spy's control. Convincing the Angel that he was a Japanese spy as well, Hutsu ordered the hero to assassinate Colonel Gardner, the chief of military intelligence in New York City. As the Angel carried out his task, Hutsu followed behind to insure that his unwitting agent carried out his orders. The Angel's strange behavior was noticed by military personnel who doused the hero with water, snapping him out of their control. Overhearing that the Angel forgot the location of his hideout but knew that a cab driver drove Hutsu there, Hutsu raced against military officials to silence the cabby. Hutsu succeeded in beating his pursuers there and killed the cabby. In a high speed chase with the Angel and military officials, Hutsu doused their driver with gas, causing them to crash. Military officials eventually tracked Hutsu down by putting the Angel back in a sleep-like trance to lead them to the hideout. There, the Angel bested Hutsu in combat and turned him over to the military. His fate following the end of World War II remains unrecorded. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Hutsu used a perfume to put his victims in a sleep-like trance. In this state, they were completely open to suggestion, and would carry out Hutsu's orders and reveal even their most deepest secrets. Hutsu usually delivered this perfume in gas form either through vents or with his gas gun. He also coated cigarettes with the chemicals in the perfume that gave off smoke with the same properties when lit. The gas's effects could be reversed by shocking the victim awake, such as tossing a bucket of cold water on them. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}